New Wolf on Campus
by Kaybugg1
Summary: As the daughter of the Pleasentville Werewolf, it's up to Lilly to protect the town from supernatural evil with the help of her old blind brother Dom and her best friend Mandy but when their parents get kidnapped, it's up to Lilly and Mandy to save them with some new friends and old friends as they travel the world to find their parents and defeat the evil villians who took them.


I own Lilly, Dom, Mandy, Mason and Alyssa. Peter A. Knight and Chris Briggs own Big Wolf on Campus while FremantleMedia, Teletoon Original Production and Fresh TV own My Babysitter's a vampire

Chapter 1

Prolouge

**Graduation, the one word all high school seniors love to hear for it means they are done with high school and they can finally leave their homes and go different places. But for me and my friends: Merton Dingle and Lori Baxter, it meant that it was time for me to tell my folks the truth about who I really am. **

Tommy Dawkins was nervous as he, his secret boyfriend Merton Dingle and their best friend Lori Baxter followed Tommy's parents into the living room of the Dawkins home after graduation had ended. "Mom, Dad, Dean, there's something I need to tell the three of you and mom, you have to promise me that you won't spill this secret on the news since it deals with the Pleasentville Werewolf." Tommy who was still in his graduation gown and cap told his parents who were sitting on the couch while Tommy, Merton and Lori stood. "Tommy, what does the fact that you and Merton are boyfriends have to do with the Pleasentville werewolf?" Mrs. Sally Dawkins asked her younger son causing Tommy and Merton's faces to turn very, very red. "How?" Tommy squeaked causing Sally to chuckled. "A mother always knows plus Merton needs to learn how to be quieter when he sneaks out of the house at night." Sally told Tommy and Merton causing Lori to giggle at Tommy and Merton who's faces were turning even redder. "Don't worry son, you and Merton are able to get married here." Mr. Bob Dawkins, the mayor of Pleasentville told Tommy causing Tommy and Merton to turn redder then a tomato. "That is one of my secrets but that isn't my big secret. Remember the campout I went to at the beginning of the school year? Well I was bit by a werewolf and well." Tommy told his parents before he wolfed out causing his parents and even Dean to look at him in shock causing Tommy to whine thinking that they were scared of him causing Merton to walk over to him and take his hand. "Tommy's a good werewolf, he's saved this town way too many times to count and he's saved my life, your lives and Dean's life." Merton told Tommy's parents and brother as he began to explain exactly what they have been up to since the beginning of the year.

**After that day, my dad made gay marriage legal and made it illegal to hunt down and kill the Pleasentville Werewolf causing Tim and Travis Eckert to leave town right after Merton and I outed ourselves on the day dad made gay marriage in Pleasentville legal. After that I poped the question to Merton and we were wed in a gothic ceremony at the local church with his sister Becky in attendence. Becky as it turns out was a closet yaoi fan girl and tended to slash her favorite tv show charactors with her friends. The only ones who didn't show up were Merton's parents. Even Rasputin, Merton's albino python was in the wedding as the ring bearer. We thought our lives were complete as we were finally together but boy were we wrong when my sire Stu Dunleavy returned after hearing about our wedding. The reason he came was simple, turned out I was the only family he had left since his other 'pups' had turned evil and were killed. I didn't want to trust him but Merton felt bad for him and now he stays in an old abandoned house in the town and returned to the high school as a teacher after Merton found a way to force Stu to became a chicken eater and only a chicken eater. Now I finally had a mentor to teach me how to control my impluses better. It was also Stu who figured out that Merton was pregnant which shocked both of us until Merton did some tests and found out that the female alien who had used him as an incubator, caused his DNA to change which allowed him to become pregnant. He of course explained this to Stu and I after we had woken up from our little nap meaning we had passed out as soon as Stu smelled the change in Merton's natural scent. **

5 months later, Merton gave birth to a son who he named Dominic Thomas Dingle-Dawkins. He was born with a head full of blond hair and had my eyes. When Dom was 14, Merton was pregnant again but with a little girl this time. On the day Lilly was born, Tim and Travis returned and went after my son who was on patrol since he inherited my werewolf gene. By the time Stu and I got there, it was too late. My son lost his eye sight and the Eckert brothers lost their lives in the fight.

+14 years after Lilly was born+

+Monday morning, Dingle-Dawkins Home+

Dom Dingle-Dawkins walked up a set of stairs and down the left hallway where to rooms stood next to each other. On the right was his room while on the left was his little sister Lily's room. "Lil, time to get up and start the day!" Dom yelled as he banged on his sister's door causing a groan to fill the air. "Raise and shine, sis!" Dom yelled happily as he opened the door to reveal a purple and black striped room with boy band posters on the walls, a black canopy bed with purple sheets sitting next to a window with black curtains, a grey carpet on the floor with a black dresser with a tall purple vanity mirror and a black desk with a purple computer and a purple computer chair which sat next to her closet. A grumble came from the bed causing Dom to laugh as he walked over to the bed and pulled off the quilt revealing a young 14 year old with messy black hair, and dark eyes wearing a purple and black nightgown.

"5 more minutes." the teen complained as she hid her head under her pillows. "Nope, sorry sis but you have school today meaning if you don't get up then you'll be late." Dom told her as he walked out of the room just in time for Lilly to run out of her bed and quickly get dressed causing Dom to laugh as he walked down stairs and into the kitchen where Merton was cooking breakfast which consisted of bacon, eggs, and ham. "Morning, Mom." Dom happily told Merton as he took his place at the table. "Morning Dom, your sister awake yet?" Merton asked as he poured some scrambled eggs onto a plate. "Yep, what about Dad?" Dom asked curiously as he poured a cup of orange juice from a pitcher on the table. "He's already awake and getting our things together for today's classes." Merton told him just as Lilly walked down the stair wearing a black short sleave shirt with red long sleaves underneith the black sleaves, dark blue jeans, black flat shoes and had her hair pulled up in a ponytail that was held with a red ribbon.

"Morning Mom, morning Dommy." Lilly told Merton and Dom as she sat down at the table and poured herself a glass of orange juice. "Good morning, Lilly." Merton told his daughter happily as he layed down a filled plate in front of Lilly and Dom. "Don't call me Dommy." Dom told his sister who smirked just as Tommy walked into the room and then kissed Merton on the cheek causing Lilly and Dom to scowl at their father. "Dad!" Lilly whined causing Tommy to chuckle as he sat down and was handed his own breakfast just as Merton grabbed the last plate and then took his place next to Tommy.

A few hours later, Merton's hearse pulled up to Pleasentville Middle School where Tommy, Merton, Dom and Lilly got out of the car and then headed off into different directions. "Lilly! Over here!" yelled Lilly's best friend Amanda Baxter who was standing on front of the school's main doors causing Lilly to smile as she ran over to her friend. "Hiya Mandy, what's got you in such a good mood?" Lilly asked her friend causing Mandy to grab her friend's hand and then drag her to their lockers. "I just saw the new student, that's why I'm in such a good mood and it looks like you are about to see him as well." Mandy told Lilly causing Lilly to turn her head and see a handsome man chatting with her father. "Who is that?" Lilly whispered to her friend. "His name's Mason Morgan-Weir and according to what I've heard, his mom used to go to the high school with your parents until she left and went to New England Liberal Arts Collage, atleast that's what everyone thought but according to Alyssa Donalds who's mom went to the collage, Stacey Hanson never went there." Mandy told Lilly who rolled her eyes. "Alyssa Donalds? The school gossip? Really, Mandy, that girl gossips about everyone and only has a 50 % chance of being right about her topic." Lilly told Mandy who was about to defend Alyssa when Tommy and Mason walked over to them causing Mandy to quickly shut her mouth. "Mason, this is my daughter Lilly and her friend Amanda Baxter. Girls, this is Mason Morgan-Weir, he's new here and I was wondering if the two of you would like to show him around school?" Tommy told the three teens and then asked Lilly and Mandy. "Sure Dad." Lilly told Tommy happily. "Sure Coach Dawkins." Mandy then told Tommy causing him to grin and then head off to the gym.

"Thanks for helping me, I'm not used to this school. It's really different then my old one." Mason told the girls in a british accent causing them to smile. "It's cool. I don't mind helping anyone who needs it. It's kinda what my parents like to do so they taught my brother and myself to do it as well." Lilly told Mason as the trio headed to their first class which was Biology which was taught by Mr. Dunleavy who was one of the favorite teachers of the school. "You'll like some of the teachers here but others are total bore fests. Mr. Dunleavy, Coach Dawkins and Mr. Dingle-Dawkins are the only cool teachers here. Mr. Dunleavy teaches Biology, Coach Dawkins as you probally know is the school's football coach and P.E. coach and Mr. Dingle-Dawkins is the school's Mythology teacher. The school's librarian is really cool too, he's Lilly's brother Dom." Mandy explained causing Lilly to blush as they entered the classroom and then took their seats just as the bell rang causing Mr. Dunleavy who was sleeping with his arms folded on his desk and his head on his arms, to snore and keep sleeping causing Lilly to shake her head as she got up from her desk and then walk over to the older werewolf.


End file.
